


День Старого Огдена

by ALINRAN, fandom_Omegaverse_2019



Series: Мини от G до PG-13 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Genderswap, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 03:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALINRAN/pseuds/ALINRAN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019
Summary: Небольшая заметка Риттеля Скитер о светском рауте.





	День Старого Огдена

**Author's Note:**

> ООС магического мира, женщин в этой вселенной не существует.

30 января прошел званый вечер, организованный корпорацией «Олд Огден», которая производит лучший огневиски Соединенного Королевства. 

На удивление единственный основатель — известный зельевар, а также сомелье (и, без сомнения, роскошный альфа) Корелл МакФлин — позвал не только влиятельных в сфере бизнеса магов, но и множество селебритис. 

Ваш же покорный слуга и Кавалер Пера Риттель Скитер не мог пропустить такое мероприятие. И, надо сказать, мои ожидания от данного события оправдались. 

Придя на праздник, первым делом я узрел Николаса Фламеля. Да-да, мои дорогие читатели, у меня была точно такая же реакция, как и у вас сейчас. Естественно, я должен был выяснить, как тут появился покойный бета. Признаться, изначально я подумал, что какой-то шутник применил Оборотное зелье. Правда после я вспомнил, что при жизни Николас был затворником и не контактировал ни с кем, кроме Альбуса Дамблдора, ныне так же почившего директора Школы магии и волшебства Хогвартс, о подноготной которого говорится в моей книге «Жизнь и обманы Альбуса Дамблдора». 

В ту же секунду я устремился к Николасу. Первый же мой вопрос был о том, как Николас смог выжить. На что прославленный волшебник, подмигнув, продемонстрировал философский камень. Великая вечность, я видел философский камень в руках Николаса! Впрочем, знаменитый алхимик просил звать его не иначе как Анонимус Фламель (хотя всем нам совершенно точно известно, что никакой родни у Николаса уже нет). Когда он улыбнулся абсолютно обворожительной улыбкой, я задумался: он точно бета? Казалось, в тот момент я ощущал запах альфы. Стоит заметить, при нашей первой и единственной встрече присутствовал его омега, что определенно могло сказаться на его счастливом выражении лица. Тот омега мне с самого начала не понравился, а, как вы знаете, мои читатели, я редко ошибаюсь в людях. 

Но вернемся к вопросу о том, кем же является загадочный Анонимус. Волшебник заявил, что вот уже шесть сотен лет (тут он извинился и исправился на «шестнадцать лет») является алхимиком. Естественно, ваш покорный слуга не мог не осведомиться о почтенном супруге столь знаменитого зельевара. Ответ был уклончив: надо полагать, бессмертие больше на него не распространяется. Анонимус лишь повторял нечто невразумительное, наподобие: «Ах, мой бедный Пенелий!» Будучи весьма обходительным человеком, я не стал больше расспрашивать Анонимуса Фламеля на эту тему.

Анонимус продолжил пить огневиски, задумчиво поглядывая в одно из старинных зеркал, которыми Корелл украсил залу; видимо, этот маг — большой поклонник своей красоты. Впрочем, так как я должен был фиксировать этот день «по шагам», я озвучил вопрос, который, уверен, мои дорогие читатели, беспокоит и вас: «Почему же Анонимус Фламель сохранил свою жизнь и философский камень?» Совершенно не меняя ни позы, ни выражения лица, Анонимус сообщил, что его держат здесь определенные дела, которые он должен был совершить и не совершил. Потом Анонимус будто очнулся от сна и резво заявил: «Я решил путешествовать по Европе». Это по меньшей мере странно, так как Николас Фламель никогда не отличался тягой к такого рода развлечениям и выезжал разве что во Францию на юбилей Шармбатона. Однако подозрительный блеск в глазах алхимика навел, мои дорогие читатели, вашего преданного слугу на мысли о неком тайном умысле. И тут же, совершенно точно не в ответ на мои расспросы, Николас сообщил, что не мог бы уничтожить экспонат, представляющий такую научную ценность. 

После чего я увидел мелькнувшую в толпе фигуру профессора Стебль. И если до того меня шокировало появление считавшегося до сего дня усопшим мага, то теперь я был весьма удивлен меняющимися нравами профессоров школы Хогвартс. Совершенно не представляю, чтобы в былые времена преподаватель посещал увеселительные мероприятия. Хотя с тех пор, как два года назад, в середине 2014 года, Помоний покинул пост преподавателя и декана Хогвартса — как мы знаем, теперь это место занимает небезызвестный герой Войны с Темным Лордом Невилл Лонгботтом — и перешел на службу к Его Величеству в Королевский магический институт растительных культур, этому престарелому омеге следует посещать подобные события, дабы создавать достойный магический антураж Короне. Нельзя не указать, что Его Величество на данный момент является одним из сильнейших магов, не говоря уж о молодых принцах. 

Как только я догнал Помония Стебль, на мой вполне резонный вопрос о причинах посещения этого вечера травник с придыханием заявил, что всегда был весьма неравнодушен к дорогому алкоголю. Наиболее часто Помоний любит пробовать текилу в периоды эструса или гона своего альфы. Надо сказать, такая откровенность поразила меня, и я тотчас же перевел разговор в более нейтральное русло и поинтересовался успехами Помония в Королевских оранжереях. И тут же Помоний стал воодушевленно рассказывать о сортах растений, одно из которых, например, самостоятельно вырабатывает эль (теперь совершенно ясно, что именно привело сюда Помония и почему корпорация Корелла МакФлинна процветает). Я спросил, является ли это заданием Короны, и Помоний радостно сообщил, что это дополнительные исследования, помимо основных, под эгидой Короны. Надо полагать, спонсором таких «дополнительных» исследований является никто иной, как корпорация «Олд Огден». 

Вскоре профессора Стебль позвал на переговоры хозяин вечера, которого ваш покорный слуга Риттель смог интервьюировать лишь ближе к ночи. Я же тем временем встретил самую эпатажную пару современной магической Англии: Веллома Страундж и Герберта Лесли. Как вы помните, оба омеги трудятся в Министерстве магии. Веллом Страундж, чистокровный волшебник из весьма ослабевшего рода, является членом Оппозиционной партии, которую основали бывшие сторонники Темного Лорда, чтобы проследить за «чистотой крови современного общества». Вашего искреннего корреспондента Веллом встретил репликой: «Темный Лорд жив, пока бьются наши сердца!» Радует, что почетный полк авроров во главе с Гарри Джеймсом Поттером (на мой скромный взгляд, совершенно роскошный альфа) на этом мероприятии не присутствовал. Впрочем, лучший друг героя Англии Гермионий Джек Уизли, который, по слухам, находится в разводе с Рональдом Уизли – Главой Законодательного департамента Министерства магиии — и в ближайшие дни готовится принять пост Министра магии, так же не остался бы доволен такими высказываниями. На мой вопрос, не боится ли Веллом столь громких слов, тот долго убеждал меня, что в современной Англии слишком лояльны к различного рода «отбросам». Похоже, не все учат уроки истории. 

Спутник же Веллома Герберт Лесли, до того хранивший молчание и лишь осторожно поглядывавший на возлюбленного, сообщил, что Министерство магии принимает множество инновационных решений. Ну да, самый инновационный шаг — это перемещение в здание Министерства через водосточные трубы. Остается лишь надеяться, что бывший «зубрила» и «надежда Хогвартса» Гермионий Уизли спасет загнивающие государственные пенаты от позора и проведет действительно необходимые реформы. Когда словоохотливый Герберт высказал все свои восторги по поводу свершений Министерства магии, Веллом вновь вмешался, заявляя о своем отношении к маглам. Его агрессивную и, похоже, уже несколько нетрезвую речь прервал Герберт, сказав, что Министерство и будущий Министр магии Гермионий Уизли лично жестко контролируют агрессивные и экстремистские предубеждения. Что ж, поверим на слово, других оснований доверять власти у нас нет!

Вечер протекал томно, а ваш покорный слуга все искал Гарри Поттера, и дело вовсе не в его несравненном аромате альфы. По словам мсье Помфри, который, по слухам, является многолетним возлюбленным хозяина вечера и нашим информатором, Герой Англии должен был явиться. Так и произошло! Приблизительно в десятом часу вечера Гарри Джеймс Поттер посетил вечер в сопровождении Полумия Скраманджер, до брака Лавгуд, известного магозоолога и его давнего друга. Главный аврор страны был не словоохотлив и сообщил нашей редакции лишь то, что является добрым другом хозяину вечера, поэтому не смог отказать в визите. Приятельские отношения были на лицо, так как герой пришел в простом джемпере и брюках, игнорируя смокинг или парадную мантию. А вот все наши вопросы об отсутствии его супруга – Джиневра Мориса Поттера — Герой Англии проигнорировал. Что ж, приходится полагать, что еще прошлым летом мы были правы: дела в звездном семействе идут не так уж хорошо. И теперь возникают подозрения: не стал ли миловидный омега Полумий любовником Гарри Поттера?

Впрочем, вскоре началась официальная часть мероприятия, целиком и полностью посвященная лекции профессора Стебль об алкоголе в растениях, показательным опытам Анонимуса Фламеля и политическим дискуссиям представителей Министерства. Однако это неинтересная часть повествования. 

Всегда ваш, Риттель Скиттер, специально для «Ежедневного пророка».


End file.
